


Revolve

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: "It's like she's the sun and I'm the planet that revolves around her. She has no clue of it but there's something in me that needs her and when something is wrong it affects me as well."
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Femslash February 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Revolve

**Author's Note:**

> (I know I'm day late with this, since this is prompt for day 12, but I got busy. Trying to catch up though.)

Doctor and the fam were on an alien planet galaxies away from earth. It was a beautiful planet. Something they all were able to appreciate because they didn't need to run for their lives. It revolved around a red sun and during night there were three moons in the sky. Days were longer than on earth as well as nights. 

At the moment they were going somewhere to eat. Rest of the group tried to keep up with the Doctor, as she was explaining about how she's been here before and knew a perfect place for dinner. She sometimes suddenly stopped to look through windows to little stores and boutiques. Yaz was very glad to see her this happy again. Doctor had seemed quite sad for a while now and this place seemed to have some good memories. The Doctor kept talking about this and that as they made their way to the diner. 

When they arrived at their destination, the Doctor told everyone to sit down while she went to order something that their stomachs could handle. Ryan poked Yaz to the shoulder after he sat next to her. 

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. You just look happy."

"I am. She looks so much happier today than yesterday. Don't you think?"

"I guess. She's been a bit down lately."

Yaz hummed at that. 

"I really wish she would talk to us about it. Something must be really bothering her."

Both Ryan and Graham agreed to that. 

It didn't take long for the Doctor to return and sit opposite of Yaz. She drummed the tabletop as she waited for the food. 

"This planet is so great. Everyone is so nice and welcoming. Good change once in a while. I was here with River the first time I was here. She got me into so much trouble then but that's River for you. Then I've come here alone a few times and sometimes with other friends."

"So why did you take us here today and not earlier?" Graham asked. 

"I hadn't thought about this place for a while. Then I saw something that reminded me of this and I knew I had to show this to you guys. How have you liked it so far?"

"It's beautiful. The triple moons are so incredible," Yaz answered. 

Ryan and Graham agreed. They also mentioned it was nice to be somewhere, where they knew they wouldn't be in danger. 

The food arrived and they ate and the food was amazing as well. 

* * *

As the sun was setting and the moons were getting up to the sky Doctor and her three companions were sitting under a tree at a park. They were watching the sunset though Yaz was more focused on how the light of the descending sun shined on the Doctors hair. She was explaining something again with a passion and Yaz tried her best to keep a smile on her face.

* * *

Ryan asked later that night if she was in love with her. The Doctor had again left wherever she goes during nights. Yaz just sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed in her room. 

"You have no clue how difficult it is. It's like she's the sun and I'm the planet that revolves around her. She has no clue of it but there's something in me that needs her and when something is wrong it affects me as well."

"You could just tell her that."

Yaz smiled and Shook her head. 

"If only it'd be that easy."

Ryan smiles, nods and squeezes her shoulder as he leaves her room. She changes into her pyjamas and goes to bed. 

* * *

During the next couple of days they manage to get into some trouble. They ran into some old enemies of the Doctor. Yaz got kidnapped by them and the Doctor was more worried than ever. Ryan and Graham watched as she paced back and forth around the console in the TARDIS, trying to come up with a plan. She was muttering her thoughts but neither of the men had any clue what even half of it meant. Suddenly she stopped, yelled "Hah, I got it!" and spun around to run out of the TARDIS. Ryan and Graham just looked at each other and followed after her. 

* * *

They got Yaz back and the Doctor gave a speech about how her enemies should leave her friends alone if they wished to survive. 

They returned to the TARDIS and the Doctor kept fussing over Yaz until she was sure she was alright and then she disappeared. Graham told Ryan to go check on Yaz and keep her some company while he went to look for the Doctor. 

He found her in the library talking to herself. He knocked on one of the bookshelves to let her know he was there. 

"You know, sooner or later you need to figure your feelings Doc."

She looked at him with a puzzled look. He sat next to her on the couch. 

"Yaz. There's something going on there and you're trying to ignore it. You're hurting her at the same time. You know that right?"

The Doctor looked down at her folded hands on her lap. 

"I know. Something bad always happens when I get too attached and I want to keep her safe."

"You should still talk to her. She's here and it seems like she keeps getting into trouble anyway."

The Doctor smiled. 

"Yeah. You're right."

* * *

It was late, really late but the Doctor couldn't do anything like she used to do when she was alone. Her thoughts kept wandering around and she couldn't stay still. Finally she gave up and let her body take her to Yaz's door. She knocked and then turned around. 

"Stupid, she's already asleep. Just go and do maintenance on the TARDIS or I don't know, read a book or something."

The door behind her opened slowly. 

"Hey. Did you need something?"

So she was awake or she just woke her up. Well that's great. She spun around quickly and smiled. 

"Hi. Oh no, I just… Sorry if I woke you up. Can we talk?"

Yaz smiled back at her. 

"Yeah, come in. I wasn't actually asleep yet. Had a bit of trouble with that."

Doctor walked in the room and sat on the edge of Yaz's bed. Yaz closed the door and sat next to her, waiting for what the Doctor wanted to speak about. 

"First thing, I'm sorry about today. I can't say it won't happen again because I have a lot of enemies out there but I wanna try and keep you guys safe and it's not easy." She took a breath, "The second thing is that I really care about you and it scares me. The people I've been with usually end up really hurt or worse and I don't want that to happen anymore, so I've been trying to keep those feelings down. But after today Graham helped me see that you're here and you're still in danger because of me. But it seems like you're not wanting to go anywhere and me avoiding this would just keep hurting both of us."

Yaz took her hand and squeezed it a little. 

"You're right. I'm not going anywhere. I really care about you too and I wanna see where this would go, if that's what you want."

"Yes, I really do. Just, it's been a really long time and I'm still trying to figure things out with this body, so let's start slow. Is that alright?“

"It's more than alright.“


End file.
